He knows
by ErikaMariia
Summary: Yet another interpretation how Sam and Jack got together.


Another interpretation of how Sam and Jack got together. Set during season 8 Threads, spoilers. They are both single again but don't know that yet.

I own nothing and make no money out of this.

**He knows**

General Jack O'Neill was sitting on his rooftop. His telescope was yet to be packed, he wanted to have one last look at the Colorado sky. He hadn't decided if he should sell his house. He was moving to Washington D.C. But who knows, he might be coming back someday. 'Yeah, right. Like I'll ever get to command SCG again.'

He took a sip of his beer thinking the past eight years. What a cool eight years it had been. Well, the last year not so much, he missed going off world. It was much more fun than flying desk. Carter had done a good job commanding SG-1. Carter. Suddenly he remembered the first time he had met this blonde, young Captain. He chuckled. She had put Kawalsky and Ferretti in their place the second she'd met them. Heck, she'd even put HIM in his place. 'Damn, should've taken that challenge to arm wrestle.' He did understand her attitude. It was not easy being a woman in the Air Force, especially a daughter of a General Carter who was not without merit himself.

Jack sighed. Thinking about Carter was bittersweet. It made him happy and sad at the same time. And right there, at that moment it hit him: he loved her. Utterly, deeply, unconditionally, with his whole heart. He delved deeper into his memories trying to think the exact moment it had happened. On Simarka where the natives had forced her to wear that beautiful but absolutely not-Carter dress? Jack had kept the veil as a souvenier. Or maybe when she had literally attacked him under the influence of an alien when she had cuddled up to him for warmth when they thought they were dying millions of miles away from home.

He couldn't pinpoint any exact moment, maybe there were none. Over the years her brilliance, and beauty too, and utter loyaly had stunned him more than once. He owed his life to her more times he could count. By the zatarc thingy it had become clear. He had been so surprised she had same feelings he coulnd't but agree when she had said they could leave it in the room. He felt a little guilty taking advantage when they had been trapped in the time loop. He had cherish the memory of kissing her and her responding for years. Too bad Carter didn't remember. Maybe it could have made a difference. But fighting goa'uld and replicators had been more important than inapproriate feelings of two Air Force officers. Or had it?

Jack took another sip of his beer. Maybe he should have retired. After all, he was only a small piece of the puzzle, Carter on the other hand was a vital part of their success. Maybe he should have taken it out of the room. They had met a couple of Carters from alternate realities and in both she and their Jack had been an item. It was like the universe was trying to tell them something.

Now it was too late. She was marrying that Pete-something. He had almost done it when they finally got her back from Prometheus. Something had held him back. 'Thank god.' Shortly after that Pete had come in the picture. She had moved on. He had tried too but Kerry had seen right through him. Which was a good thing because she deserved better.

Gulping the rest of his beer he sighed again. When did life get so complicated? He was simple man. Get in, do your job and get out. With Sara it had been easy. She was an Air Force wife and knew what it took. Until the accident. After that neither of them knew what to do.

Jack opened another beer shaking thoughts of Sara and Charlie off his mind. Not tonight. Tonight he had something else to think. He was so deep in his thoughts he couldn't hear a car pulling into his driveway.

Sam Carter sat in her car for a while. Jack's house was dark but somehow Sam knew he'd be on the roof. She sighed in relieve there was no other car. At least there was a chance he'd be alone. She blushed in embarrasment remembering the last time she showed up unannounced.

She had broken up with Pete. After talking to his dying father she finally admitted to herself that marrying Pete was a mistake. Even though it made no difference since he had a girlfriend she wanted him to know. He deserved it. She figured he might get lonely in D.C. and wanted him to know he could call her anytime without interrupting a romantic candle light dinner. Or anything else.

Building up her courage she stepped out of the car and walked to the back of the house. Climbing the ladder she could hear a rather loud sigh. Suddenly she could hear her heart pounding ' Great, I'm interrupting. Bad idea, Carter.' she told herself. Figuring he'd heard her she stepped on the roof. Jack was sitting and sipping his beer clearly oblivious of her presence.

"Sir" she whispered. Jack startled a bit. "Think of the devil" he said jokingly.

"Sir, I need to talk to you. I know it's too late but it's important. To me." she said feeling her heart pounding louder and louder.

"Please, Carter, call me Jack, just this once. I don't want to be General tonight" he sounded tired and angry of all relating to military. "Sit down and have a beer".

She took the bottle Jack offered and sat next to him. Suddenly he noticed her words. "What do you mean 'too late'?" It was Sam's turn to startle. Her eyes fled to Jack and he could see something hidden in them. As if she was afraid. But Sam Carter wasn't afraid of anything.

"Umm" she started. "Mmmm".

"Come on, tell me." he encouraged her felt his anger fade away. He could be angry to the whole universe but not Carter. Not when something was bothering her. "You know I'm always there for you".

"Well you see" she started again. "Jack. I broke up with Pete. I'm not marrying him. It was a huge mistake. I don't love him the way I'm supposed to love a guy I'm going to marry." 'There, she said it.'

Jack couldn't be more surprised. He sat there silent for a moment.

"Uh. Didn't see that coming. But, you know, that doesn't sound like it was too late. No wows have been said yet. So what is?" he asked. 'Damn' she thought. Despite what he wanted people to think he wasn't stupid. And clearly he wasn't going to let this subject go. She took a long sip of her beer knowing she wouldn't be able to drive home anytime soon.

"Well, there's a man I'm in love with but he's seeing someone else. I don't want to interupt anything but I want you to know that if you get lonely in D.C. you can call me anytime. You won't be interrupting any candle light dinners. Or anything else. I believe agent Johnson is stationed somewhere else? " It was a question which Jack avoided. He held back a laughter. 'Carter and candle light dinner. Oh wait. Why not, with a right man of course.'

"Come here" he said extending his arm so Sam could settle in under it. "I'm sorry it didn't work" he said softly. "You know, it didn't work with me and Kerry either. So if YOU feel lonely in Nevada feel free to give me a call. No candle lights either for me. " he said trying to sound cheerful.

It felt so good having Sam under his arm he couldn't help himself. He leaned a bit closer and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Sam was so comfortable she barely noticed his words. 'Broke up with Kerry? Oh dear. He just kissed me on my head!'

"Sorry, Sam. Couldn't help myself. Won't happen again." he apologized. "There's only one question. Whos that lucky guy you love so much? Anyone I know?" he tried to be casual but failed miserably. His voice was tense and a bit groggy.

Sam was silent for a moment. ' What the hell. I'm single, he's single, he's going to Washington, I'm going to Nevada, technically the chain of command is broken. Before she realised she had answered.

"You" she said simply.

Jack moved so he could cup her face into his hands and kissed her. Softly, gently, passionately, even a bit possessively. She had given him the answer he'd hoped for.

"I love you" she said quietly.

"I know" Jack answered.

Sam chuckled. "And you say you haven't seen Star Wars movies."

A/N: Yes, there's a million stories how these two got together but I thought there was room for one more.


End file.
